Secrets
by CrazyMuggleborn44
Summary: Bella is pretending to be a guy named Eli, she falls for Jacob and not Edward. A/U Twiligh two-shot. Please read and review!Comments are love
1. Kiss You Goodnight

**Trying something a little different from my other story, Firey Love (a A: TLA slash pairing). **

**Disclaimer: This does NOT follow the original Twilight series plotline. There are a few similarities but not many. Rated T for swearing and possibly other stuff, I haven't decided yet. This is from the POV of Bella if she was pretending to be a guy. I dunno why but I thought it would be cool to mess with the characters and the plot. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chap 1: Kiss You Goodnight**

I walked into my fourth period class, crowded with people of every shape, size and color. They didn't even look up as I passed them, trying to find a seat. "Yo, watch it punk-ass." A big guy called after I tripped over his foot. _No, you watch it piss-head, _I thought.

"Sorry!" I called back, keeping my thoughts to myself. I kept my head down and kept walking. Finally I found a seat in the back of the room. As I sat down I heard a voice say "Hey, I'm Mike Newton."

I cleared my voice and looked up. _Wow, he's kind of hot…err nice looking._ "Uh- hi Mike. I'm um..."_ What's my name? What's my name…um…Eli? Yeah that's it. _"I'm Eli"

"Eli you got a last name?"

"Yeah, Swan."

"You're Chief Swan's kid?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Cool. What lunch do you have?"

"I don't know…here's my schedule. You figure it out." I shoved the schedule at him, hoping that it would busy him for the few minutes before class started. I was wrong, within a few seconds he had found my lunch period. "You have lunch the same time my friends and I have, right after this class. You can eat with us!" _Oh, joy! Well, I guess it IS better than eating by myself. But what if I say something that gives me away? Shut up Bella, I mean Eli, if you say something that might give you away just don't sit with them tomorrow! It's as simple as that! _I argued with myself for a few minutes before finally deciding to eat lunch with nice-looking-Mike Newton and his friends.

"Okay that sounds cool." RINNGG! The bell rang and class had begun. I listened to the teacher drone on and on about some war or something. I didn't really care. All I could think about and focus on was Mike. He was so nice, and I felt if I had to I could really open up to him and talk. But I knew I couldn't. _If I get too close to him he might figure it out and I can't let that happen. I know I can't pull off being a guy forever but I can at least try. He's the only person who has been remotely nice to me this entire day. I might as well give him a chance. Hopefully I won't regret it later. _

"Mr. Swan! Can you please answer the question I have asked you?" the teachers' eyes bored into me. _Oh shit, what was the question? Even if I knew the question I couldn't answer it because I wasn't paying attention!_

"Um…can you repeat the question?" I timidly asked. As he repeated the question Mike slipped a piece of paper on my desk. I opened it. Inside it gave me the answer I needed. I read the note aloud.

"Thank you Mr. Swan. Glad you came to join us on planet reality."

"You're welcome, sir." He then went on with the lesson. As he spoke I scribbled out a quick note to Mike saying:

_Mike,_

_Thnx 4 the answer. I zoned out, not the best idea ws it? Haha. Thnx again C U lunch_

_ES_

I passed it to him and he nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back. What seemed like an eternity later, the bell rang and the class rushed out of the room.

"Eli wait up!" Mike said as he scrambled to get his books together and get out the door. I, of course, waited for him. It was the least I could do after him saving me from embarrassing myself during class.

"Thanks again for bailing me out during class."

"You're welcome."

"Haha. So what do I need to know about your friends before I meet them?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well there's Eric Yorkie, he's smart, and like, my best friend. Then there's Angela, Eric has a HUGE crush on her but she is going out with this guy Ben. He doesn't sit at our table. Back to Angela, she's kind of pretty if you like the quiet, shy type. She's really nice though. There's me of course, Mike Newton, tall and awesome. Currently single. That leads me to the incredibly beautiful Jessica Stanley. Don't get any ideas about asking her because I'm going to ask her out….sooner or later." He chuckled at his own joke. _Ask her out…? Why would I- oh right I'm Eli. Not Bella. Eli. _Bella joined in the laughing. When they reached the crowded cafeteria filled with teens Mike steered his newfound friend in the direction of the table. "Everyone, this is Eli. Eli this is Eric, Angela, and Jessica" He pointed each person out as he said their name. He winked at Jessica as he pointed to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Yello"

"Um, hey" I smiled and sat down at the table in between Eric and Jessica. _They all seem nice enough. I can tell why Mike thinks Jessica is so awesome, she is very pretty. Kinda looks like I did before I came here. _I tugged absent mindedly at a piece of hair that was falling into my face.

"So why'd you transfer to Forks High School?" Eric asked shoveling food into his mouth like there was going to be a food shortage the next day.

"My dad, Chief Swan, and my mom are divorced. My mom and her new husband wanted to move from Arizona to Florida but I told them 'no thanks, I'd rather drink water instead of breath it.' Ha, so they shipped me out here to live with my dad. He-he was in for a big surprise when he picked me up at the airport, he didn't realize how much a person can change in like five or six years, he practically had a heart attack when he saw me" I grinned remembering they day like it was yesterday, it practically was.

_I stepped out of the small plane that took me from the main airport to the airport closer to Forks. I was feeling a little nauseous from the turbulence we hit on the way down. _Ughh, I shouldn't have had that corndog at the main airport! I think it's going to come back up as corn nuggets! _I groaned out loud. _

"_Bella, is that you?" I looked up from my self-pity-session._

"_Oh, hey dad!" As I picked up my bags I smiled. He looked at me like I was crazy; I might as well be though. There was a long awkward pause before either one of us said anything. Finally Charlie broke the ice with:_

"_Um-do you need um-any help with your bags?" He came over to me and gave me an quick one-armed hug, then picked up one of my two bags. _

"_Thanks. It's nice to see you, how've you been?"_

"_Good, work has been slow lately—"_

"_Isn't that a good thing?" I laughed. We were almost to the car. So far we had avoided the topic I knew was going to come sooner rather than later. _

"_Yeah, I suppose so. How's your mother and Phil been?"_

"_Good they are moving to Florida soon. They offered to take me along but wasn't really into the whole moving to Florida thing. So I decided to pay my dear old pops a visit here in Fork, Washington."_

"_That's nice. I'm glad you decided to come up." By this time we had loaded the car and started to leave the small airport parking lot. We had a looong car ride back to Forks, I knew that we were going to come around to that topic soon. We had talked about almost everything else there was to talk about. _

"_So, how's school? Getting good grades and everything?"_

"_Yeah, I got a –B in biology but that was about it. Aren't you glad you have an awesome student for a child?" We laughed._ This is almost like the old times, back when I was Bella. I wonder when he's going to bring up Eli. It's not like I'm going to be him forever, just through high school; I want to prove that girls can do anything that guys can do.

"_Are you hungry or anything? Do you need something to eat?" Charlie looked hopeful, like food would change me back to the old Bella._

"_No, I'm fine. I ate a corndog before I got on the second plane. But I think I almost had seconds during the ride, we hit a lot of turbulence."_

"_Okay, that's fine. I'm going to stop at Taco Bell. It's just about 20 minutes up the road. Let me know if you change your mind." _

"_Mm, 'kay. So you got a live-in girlfriend that I should know about?" I teased, I know he still loved mom as much as the day they got married. He told me all the time over the phone about how he wishes that they had never divorced. _

"_Yeah, she's a total hottie: tall, blonde, blue eyes." I rolled my eyes. That was totally not his type, and he knew it. We talked for another 10 minutes before the awkward silence filled the air again. I knew it was coming; he kept looking at my hair, then my clothes, then back to my hair. That's how it always started, first the stares, and then mental judgments, then the questions, then more judgments made based on the answers. It was a typical high school girl thing, and apparently it applied here too. I pulled the mirror down and checked my reflection; I still looked like the same Bella, just with shorter hair and wearing baggie clothing. Im glad I never developed past "Little-Miss-A-cup, it made it easier to become 'Eli'._

"_So, Bella…" _Here it comes, the big question…

"_Yeah?"_

"_What have you done to your beautiful long brown hair? You cut it all off. And your clothing, it's all…"_

"_Boyish?" I asked helping him find the right word. _

"_Yes, exactly. Are you…um…gay?" he asked, not worriedly but honestly curious. _

"_No! Not at all! It's nothing like that!" I said all defensively._

"_Oh, okay. That's a relief, not that I have anything against the gay community or anything it's just…after five years of not seeing your daughter she comes to live with you and find out that she's gay. It's kind of like a heart-attack shocker." He sheepishly chuckled. _

"_Oohh, I see. Well, I have this theory that girls can do anything guys can do…so I've decided to test it out. The perfect place to test out this theory is high school. You know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"_So when I go to register for school I will register as Eli Swan, not Bella. But I will let the administration know that I am really a girl. Just for physical purposes. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"_

"_Um…um-uh..Yeah, thanks for letting me in on your master plan, um….Eli, isn't it?"_

"_Yep, Eli." I grinned. Eli was the name my parents wanted to give me if I was a boy. _Perfect fit, right? I think so.

"Eli, Eli, halloo? Earth to Eli!" I was jerked out of my daydream as Eric poked my arm.

"Wha-? Sorry, I zoned out there for a second."

"That seems to happen a lot to you doesn't it?" Mike inquired.

"Not really. I think that I'm just tired, jet lag you know?" _Jet lag, good idea! That always gives you an excuse to zone out and be tired. _

"Oh, yeah I hate that! It really messes with my beauty sleep!" Jessica said airily.

"Beauty sleep?" Eric scoffed.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" The cheerful tone of her voice quickly faded.

"No, it's just, never mind."

"Whatever." She flipped her hair and turned to Mike with a smile back on her face.

"Sheesh, bipolar much?" I whispered to Eric.

"I know right. She's like that to everyone, except Mike. She's totally got a thing for him, its sooo obvious."

"Hell yeah! Why don't they just go out already, seriously" Angela joined into the conversation. Eventually we moved off the topic of Mike and Jessica's burning passion for each other and on to the topic of "The Cullen Family". You could tell that whenever someone said their name it was like a title, like King or Queen. _Wow, that is like so weird! I wonder what is so "special" about them…_

"Yeah, I mean like Edward is so totally gorgeous but nobody is good enough for him here, it's like 'I'm too beautiful for all the girls here so I'm just going to taunt them with my sexiness.'" Angela rolled her eyes. Then Jessica added:

"Yeah I know. Speak of the yummy devil. Here he is. Hey Edward" She batted her eyes and smiled a 100 watt smile.

"Hey." He barely looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sigh, so gorgeous." _He IS nice to look at, really nice. _

"What's so special about him? He's skinny, really pale, and has creepy eyes." That's what I really said, keeping my girly thoughts to myself. _He's so, perfect. It's like he's a statue or something else pretty to look at. I wonder if he's as hard and flawless as he looks. I guess I'll have to find out later. _

"His eyes are NOT creepy, they're mysterious. Sometimes they are gold, and sometimes they look almost black. It depends on the day I guess."

"I agree with Eli. His mood-ring eyes are sooo creepy! He, like, looks through you and not at you." Mike said, trying to gain back Jessica's interest.

"So? That doesn't mean anything." She glared at Mike and he backed down from the argument. _Note to self: Do NOT get into an argument with Jessica, she will give you the scariest death glare ever, _I thought. I just stayed almost silent for the rest of lunch trying to take in as much as possible. I made sure that I said something every once in a while so that everyone still thought that I was paying attention. After lunch the rest of the day went by in a blur. With all the new faces and teachers and crap it was a wonder I remembered any of my assignments. By the last period I was so tired and exhausted I was ready to skip, but then I saw who was in the room: the infamous Edward Cullen. Curious to learn more about him I walked into the room and sat down in the only seat available, the one right next to him. As soon as I sat down he moved to the edge of the table, knuckles whiter than the purest winter snow (_I haven't seen snow in a while_…I thought looking at his hands)

"Hey, I'm Eli. This is kind of my first day here."

"Hi. Edward Cullen." He didn't look up from the ground. _How rude. I didn't do anything to offend him did I? Do I smell bad? _I did a quick-pit check, I had gotten good at doing it discreetly when I was Bella._ Oh whatever I can care about that at home. Right now I got to care about…I think this is biology. _We started working on some lab or something. I wasn't really focused on the class; it took all of my will power not to kiss him. He smelled so…I don't even know the word. But it was like he tried to make all of the girls fall in love with him just to break their hearts.

"Eli." It wasn't a statement, but it wasn't a question. I looked up from the microscope.

"Yes?"

"Class is almost over we should pack up."

"But we didn't even finish!" I protested. I may not be the best student but I still care about my work.

"You mean YOU didn't finish. I finished several minutes ago." He shook his head and smiled a dazzling smile. _God, he is gorgeous. Shut up Bella. No you shut up Eli! I've been quiet all day. No you haven't! Every time I try to think you always pop up and put girly thoughts into my head! Like what? Like: God, he is gorgeous. Or...Mike is hot; if I wasn't Eli I wonder if He'd go out with me. OK fine! Point taken. Good, now kindly shut up. _I had had several brain arguments like that. Sometimes Eli won, and sometimes Bella won. I don't know how that worked thought because Eli and Bella are the same person, with the same brain. Oh well, I'm crazy. What's new?

"Oh" was all I said sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'll let you copy my notes tomorrow before class, or during lunch. Whatever's fine with you."

"Um…Is lunch ok?"

"Mhm…" The bell rang. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." _That is the most he's talked to me all period. _I stood up from the table and walked back to my locker. After I grabbed all my books I headed to the parking lot where Charlie was going to pick me up. I hadn't gotten a car yet so he was still driving me places. I hoped that would change soon. I heard a car horn beep and saw my dad pull up in his work car, which happens to be a police cruiser.

"Hey Eli! Over here!" Charlie called. _Why me? _I asked.

"Coming..." I dragged my feet over to his car and got in the front seat. At least that way it didn't look like I was getting arrested. "Did you really have to pick me up in the cruiser?" I whined.

"Hello to you to. And by the way yes I did have to pick you up in the cruiser." Dad laughed his deep throated laugh.

"When am I getting my own car?" I asked, trying not to sound spoiled but still wanting to get the point across that I didn't want to be driven by my dad everywhere.

"I'm glad that you brought that up. Billy Black is coming over later with his son Jacob to drop off the car that I bought off him. You remember Jacob don't you?" _Of course I did! How could I forget him, I had the biggest crush on him when I was younger. _

"Yeah I remember him. Nice boy, err at least he was when he was like 10. Hah."

"Still is.."

"That's cool. So when are they coming over?"

"I don't know. Like 6-ish." Charlie estimated. I offered to cook them all dinner and after very little persuading Charlie agreed. He dropped me off at the store not too far from home with his credit card and a note saying I was allowed to use it(Mine still said Isabella Swan, we were going to change it sooner or later). When I finished shopping, I was making instant pasta with a cream sauce and microwaveable vegetables, I walked home. About three-quarters through making dinner there was a knock on the door announcing the Blacks arrival.

"Charlie can you get that? I can't leave the pasta alone!" I yelled from the kitchen into the living room where he was watching a game of some sorts.

"It's open!" He called to the door.

"Hey!"

"Billy! Good to see you, as always." I heard him walk into the hallway as he greeted his longtime friend. It was then that I realized that I looked like Eli. Well, sort of. I had on a black T-shirt that was a two-sizes-too-big to cover up my A-cup bra-line, and baggy jeans that hung low on my hips. You could see the boxers I wore over my real underwear peeking out from under my shirt and over my pants. _Shit, shit shit shit! What am I supposed to tell them? They're expecting Bella! Damn it! What do I do?_ I panicked, still watching over the pasta. It finished before Billy or Jacob reached the kitchen. I plated all the food and stuck the plates in the oven to keep them warm. I hoped no one would see me sneak out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. As I reached the last step of the stairs I heard an unfamiliar voice as "Where's Bella?" I knew it had to be Jacob because I had already heard Billy's voice.

"She should be in the kitchen." Charlie answered, his voice had a hint of worry in it. He was probably thinking about how to explain my guy-like attire to them.

"Oh, I'll go see if she needs help." Jacob's voice was eager, like he really wanted to see me. I ducked into my room, threw on a light pink tank top and sweatpants. I didn't bother to take off the boxers because I doubted anyone would bother to notice. Quickly I sprayed on a little perfume and glossed my lips.

"Bella! Where are you?"

"I'm right here! Sorry, I just wanted to freshen up a bit before you came." I hurled myself down the stairs, almost falling down them instead. _Nice way to make an entrance. Just calm down and think. Make a good first impression. _I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the food out of the oven I said, "Food's up."

"That smells wonderful Bella." My dad grins. I can tell he hasn't had a home cooked meal in a while.

"Thanks. It didn't take that long to make, but it tastes like it should have." I set down the plates and went back to get silverware. I pulled away a chair for Billy so he could wheel his wheelchair to the table. We all sat around the table and dug into the food.

"This…Is…Amazing" Jacob said between mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks." I looked up to smile at him. He was sitting right across from me with his head down. The long black hair that he had worn since he was a child flowed around him, parts of it getting in his face. He looked up, a long noodle hanging from his lips, and my breath caught in my chest. _When did he become a-a-man? He looks so different than when we were younger. No dip-shit Bella! He hit puberty….duuhh!_ Everything in my mind suddenly disappeared and all I could think was _Jacob, Jacob, hot Jacob, Jacob kissing me, Jacob is hot. _You get the point. I tried to say something witty like: _Wow, apparently puberty did you some good, baby Jake._ But all that came out was, "You, um, puberty, wow." _Did I really just say that? Oh-my-god! I am sooo stupid! The small chance that he would like me just evaporated! Nice going. _"I, um, got homework to do…got to go. Let me know when you guys are finished and I'll clean up." I rushed out of the room hoping my face wasn't too red. Exiting the room I felt my sweatpants slip a little lower on my hips showing the top of my red-and-black plaid boxers, I pulled them up hoping that nobody saw them. I walked up the stairs to my room, shutting the door so I could put on mind numbing music while I worked on the 5 tons of homework the teachers had assigned us. I was concentrating so hard on the History packet that my teacher had given me in order to catch up to the other students that I didn't notice when Jacob knocked softly on the door and then entered. He sat on the edge of my bed and waited until I noticed him. When I finally did he scared me so much that I nearly had a heart attack.

"Jeez! You scared the shit out of me! How long have you been standing there?" I walked over to my speakers and turned the music low enough that it was only a hum in the background.

"Long enough. You stick your tongue out when you concentrate really hard. Its kind of funny. Here, sit with me…I'm not going to bite." He smiled that easygoing smile that made my heart soar. I plopped myself down on my bed and curled my knees under me. I smiled back at him.

"Why are you looking at me so weirdly?" My brow furrowed

"Why are you wearing boxers?" He countered.

"Um, I-I'm not wearing boxers." I stammered.

"Yes, you are. Don't think I didn't notice at dinner when your pants slipped lower. I'm a guy, I notice things like that."  
"So? That doesn't mean I was wearing boxers."

"I saw them. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Your point is..?"

"I know what boxers look like. And you were wearing them."

"NO, I wasn't!" He was being so stubborn and frusterating. I couldn't believe he would accuse me of such a thing…even though it was true.

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Hmm…lets see…Oh! I know." His mouth twitched up at the corners, just like it did when I was little and he was going to put mud in my shirt or something like that. _Oh, what have I done? I shouldn't have been so careless. _

"Out with it already!"

"Finee...If you're not wearing boxers then you wouldn't mind pulling down your sweatpants to prove it."

"No! I will_ not_ pull down my pants for you, Jacob Black!"

"Why not?"

"Because-I"

"Am wearing boxers."

"NO! I was going to say because I won't fall for as stupid teenage trick to try and get in my pants. I'm a year older than you Jake. I'm not _that_ stupid." He had me backed into a corner and he knew it.

"Okay then…" His eyes looked into mine and my heart started beating faster. I leaned in and pressed my forehead to his.

"Mm…Jake."

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you something…but you can't tell _anyone_ the truth. Not Billy, not your sisters, not anybody." I decided I could trust him. He was after all, supposed to be my best friend.

"I promise."

"Blood-brothers swear?"

"Blood-" Jacob looked at me like I was crazy, then wave of realization crossed his face. I guessed he remembered that summer five years ago when we had become blood-brothers.

_I looked at Jake up in the tree; his hair was in his eyes as he squatted down to jump of the branch._

"_Jake. Don't do it! You're gunna get hurt or something?"_

"_So? It would be fun. And it's not even that high!"_

"_Yes it is! It's the third highest branch!"_

"_I'm jumping."_

"_No-Jake don't-" Too late he had already jumped and was now free falling in the hot summer air. He landed like a cat. But something was wrong about the way he looked. There were tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling. _

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you break something?" I hurried over to him to see what was wrong._

"_I didn't break anything."_

"_Then why are you going to cry"_

"_Something is in my hand. And it hurts! A lot!"_

"_Lemme see!" He held out his hand and winced with pain. "Holy crap! There is like a HUGE fishhook in your palm!"_

"_AHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" He freaked out and pulled his hand away to see. My fingers had been wrapped around the hook when he pulled. He screamed with pain. I looked in my hand. There was the fishhook, and a huge chunk of Jake's skin!_

"_OHMYGOD! JAKE! IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE-I MEAN IT DIDN'T MEAN TO-OH IM SO SORRY!" I was mortified at what I had just done. _

"_Its-okay-I-just-need-to-put-some-pressure-on-it." He panted. His face was unusually pale for him. Without thinking I ripped the sleeve of my shirt into strips and wrapped his hand tightly to stop the bleeding. "Thanks"_

"_You're welcome. Do you think you need to go to the hospital or something?"_

"_No, I'm fine" Jakes mouth corners twitched up and I knew he was concocting one of his evil plans. _

"_What are you thinking Jake?"_

'_Well…I was thinking since I'm already bleeding and there is a perfectly good sharp thing right in your hand…maybe you could do the same thing and we could be blood-brothers…?" He sounded so hopeful. _

"_But Jake I-"_

"_Please?"_

"_Fine" I closed my eyes, held my breath and plunged the bloody hook into my hand. "AHHH!" I screamed._

"_Rip it out Bells! Rip it out!" Jake urged me on. I gasped for air, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. My mind screamed PAIN PAIN PAIN! So that's all I could concentrate on. "Bells! Rip it out! Hurry up!" I finally got a rein on my mind and ripped it out. I screamed again. Then I felt a hand touching mine, pressing against it. _

"_OW! THAT FRIGGIN HURTS!"_

"_Shush. This will only take a second." I raked up enough nerve to look at my hand. Jakes bleeding palm was pressing against it. Our blood flowed together, and from then on we were blood-brothers._

"I swear." He said. I nodded like I approved or something. Then I told him. The whole thing. About my boxers. And Eli. Everything. When I finished he just stared at me.

"What? Stop staring at me, it creeping me out!"

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you are still the same Isabella Swan that I've known since, forever. I guess we really are blood-_brothers_ now." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Haha, yeah I guess. Do you remember that day? When we did that?"

"Of course! How could I forget it! I still have the scar on my palm. See?" He flipped his hand over and pointed to the edge of his palm where there was a thin, white, curved line. I picked up his hand and traced the scar.

"Nice, I still have mine too." I showed him my scar, not as visible against my pale skin, but you could still see it. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before we heard both fathers calling our names.

"I guess we better-" He jerked his head towards my door.

"Yeah." We stood up. I was still holding onto his hand. He didn't seem to mind and I certainly liked it. I didn't let go.

"Coming dad." Jake called down the stairs to Billy and Charlie.

"Okay." We walked down the stairs and into the hallway to join the two adults. They led us outside and to the driveway where there was a red, '53 Chevy truck. I don't know why but I loved it. It was something I could get a little beat up and it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Oh."

"Do you like it?" Jake looked at me expectantly. I looked back at him. Then I swung my arms around his neck, I had to stand on tip toe to do that, and said "Jake. I love it! Its perfect!"

"Th-thanks. I fixed it up myself. I'm so glad you like it. Dad thought it might not be girly enough for you. But I knew that you would like it." His hand slid around my waist and he hugged me back. We could have stayed like that, in each others arms, for several hours, but then Charlie interrupted us and said "Okay, enough of that." We all laughed and went inside for coffee and to catch up. The whole rest of the night Jake and I held hands and were never apart. They stayed not long after I went up to my room saying "I would love to stay and chat but…I have school tomorrow, I can't be already slacking on my second day" I gave Charlie and Billy a kiss on the cheek and hugged Jacob goodnight. He whispered in my ear "Keep your window open." I just nodded my head in response and went up. When I was alone opened my window and flopped on my bed with my Ipod. I put in my ear buds and listened to music until I fell asleep. Suddenly I was woken up by a thud on my floor.

"Who's there? My dads the police chief and I scream loud enough he'll come in here with his gun and-"

"Shut up Bella. It's just me."

"Sorry. I forgot you were coming later." I helped him off the floor and gave him a hug. _He give such good hugs. I missed them._

"It okay"

"Why'd you want to come back anyways?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I just wanted to see you again before tomorrow when you're Eli"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you…I have to come over everyday after school for a few weeks because Billy's gunna be away somewhere and he doesn't trust me alone in the house. Weird right?"

"Yeah I guess. But it'll be nice to spend time with you." I smiled. We talked for several hours about anything and everything even remotely interesting that had happened in the past five years. I was talking about how much I had missed him while I lived in Arizona, when his eyes sparkled and then he leaned in and brushed his lips gently across mine. _He just kissed me. My best friend, my blood brother, just kissed me! Wow, things are soo weird. But im glad he did. Teehee. _My eyes were wide with surprise.

"I shouldn't have done that. I, um, bye." He slipped out of the window and onto the tree, then to the ground and disappeared into the night.

"Jake-wait. I…" It was too late. He had gone, leaving me with tingling lips. I didn't want him to go. *Yawn* I looked at the clock- 3:30am. _I should get to sleep. I have to wake up in 2 and a half hours to go to school. _I curled up under my bed covers and fell asleep with the taste of Jakes light kiss still on my lips.

_I wanted to kiss you goodnight.  
No longer can pretend, it won't cave in and will be alright.  
I wanted to save this last light.  
With dawn comes certainty of what we'll be, for now hold me lightly._

_-Kiss You Goodnight by Meg and Dia_

* * *

**Okay so this was basically a realllyyyy looongggg intro. But I'm going back to school soon so I'll have hw, and volleyball practice and choir practice and all that lovely school stuff so I cant post as often. Therefore I decided to make each post longer so that theres more to read and stuff. This is only my 2****nd**** FF so im still learning the ropes. I'm trying something different…each chaptr will be a title of a song that fits somewhere in the chapter and then at the end there will be a section(prob the chorus) of the song… Anyways please comment(concrit welcome!) and subscribe and favorite. Hope you liked it! x3**


	2. Malchik Gay

**Sorry this took so so so much longer than expected! My bad to keep you waiting, I hope it was worth it! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Malchik Gay

**Monday**

I looked up at the clock. _3:15, fifteen minutes left. _I had been three weeks since that first night that Jake kissed me in my room. So many things had changed since then. Well, not really. I was still Eli at school and Bella at home or with Jake. But everything was somehow different. Sometimes I wished that I could go back to being Bella, but then I would remember why I was Eli. I needed to prove my point.

"Eli. Could you _please_ focus? We need to get this project done before the bell rings. And in case you didn't notice the bell rings in fifteen minutes." Edward looked at me exasperated. It seemed like every time I looked into his eyes, they softened a bit. Like he had a crush on me or something, then it hit me_, Holy shizz! Edward is _gay_ and he had a crush on _me_. I guess my disguise really is working! Mm…He smells sooo good. Focus Eli, focus._

"Right, sorry." We got back to working. The bell finally rung and everyone in the class rushed out, everyone except for Edward and I.

"Hey, Eli, I was wondering if you-never mind." Edward looked at me with those liquid gold eyes and I just wanted to melt, but I had to keep my calm attitude towards him.

"Um…Ok?" I looked at him quizzically then walked away. I had to pick up Jacob at his house. We were going to Port Angeles to see a movie, and then get a bite to eat after. Quickly I ducked into the girls' restroom to change into a different top and put my hair into a small half pony-tail. I poked my head out of the stall to check if it was all clear, then I dashed out the door before anyone saw me. I arrived at the reservation a few minutes after four. As soon as he heard my car door close he was out the door, crushing me in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Jake…can't…breath. Need…air." I gasped. He loosened his grip on me, but still held me close. I slid my arms around his neck and gave him a hug, nuzzling my face into his long hair. I breathed in his scent, kind of a musky sweet scent. It was nice. We stayed that way for several minutes, just holding each other. Finally we parted and headed back to my truck.

"Dad, Bella's here! We're leaving! See you later." He hopped in the front seat of the truck as he called back to his dad in the house. I couldn't hear Billy's muffled reply. Apparently Jake did because he hollered back:

"Yeah, yeah I know!" He rolled his eyes, "Come on lets go, I wanna get out of here."

"Okay." I pulled out of the driveway, then onto the road leading out of the reservation. I drove with one hand on the wheel; the other was encased in Jakes huge hand. "Damn Jake! You have big hands, and feet, and you're just so freaking tall! Growth spurt?" I smiled over at him.

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of them. I'm almost 6'6 now!" He sounded kind of depressed about it, _That's weird, most 16-year old guys would be _happy _about being 6'6. Well…he isn't most guys._

"Oh wow! How tall are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know…"

"Well that helps." We arrived in Port Angeles about an hour later, give or take. It was just in time to catch the five-thirty show. I bought the tickets because Jake was going to pay for dinner…somehow I didn't think that was fair. I mean it was like I only had to pay like $14 for the tickets and Jake was going to pay $25 or so, depending on where we went to dinner. During the movie I was nestled under his arm, curled up next to him. He didn't seem to mind and I know for sure that I didn't. Several times I thought I saw Mike and Jessica a couple rows in front of us. That worried me. _What if they look back and see me? I'm like totally snuggled up next to Jake. They'll definitely think something's up…Should I tell them I'm gay? Or umm…what if I said he was my cousin. _I looked at Jakes face. _No we couldn't pass as cousins…not at _all_. _I closed my eyes with exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I know he's shaking me awake.

"Bells, the movie is over. Come on lets go." I rubbed my eyes and got up, almost falling into Jake.

"Haha, sorry I'm just really tired lately." I yawned, "Okay let's go to dinner. I'm like starved." I took his hand, not caring what everyone else thought. We walked out of the theater and down the street to a little Mexican restaurant called Julio's Burritos. I ordered an enchilada and a small chocolate shake. I was shocked at how much Jake ordered. He got: two hard shell tacos with everything on them, three burritos, two enchiladas, a large order of nachos, and an extra large vanilla shake.

"Holy crap, Jake. Are you really going to eat _all_ of that?" I looked at him with wide eyes as he brought the tray to our table.

"Yep! Haha. I'm a growing boy, I need food and a lot of it!" He chuckled, then dug right into his food.

**Back in Forks:**

Edward paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't understand why he was so attracted to Eli. There was nothing special about him! Well, except for how sweet his blood smelled. It was almost too much for the "vegetarian" vampire to take. Every single time the new kid moved in his seat in biology his smell breezed toward Edward. It made the vampire just want to hold the other man close and breath in the scent of sweet blood forever. _Stop thinking like that. You can_not_ have _any_ type off feeling toward that…human. Just breath…find a nice girl and go out with her. It can't be that hard! But there is something about Eli…I can't read his mind. It's so frustrating. Damn it Edward. Pull yourself together._ He shook his head, clearing all thoughts of Eli out of his head, then went outside for a run. He went to Port Angles first, trying to find someone to take his mind off Eli. What he saw surprised him, but he didn't take any note of it. Then he ran all the way to Crater Lake National Park, where he heard they were having a small bear problem. Quickly he took down three large bears in a matter of minutes, and then he drained them all. His thirst had been quenched slightly…but not enough. He went to the Wenatchee National Forest where he took down several white-tailed deer and even a few rabbits and squirrels. By this time it was around two or two-thirty in the morning. With still several hours to kill Edward took off toward Canada. He knew that area well and he finally just stopped in the middle of a dense evergreen forest. It was alive with creatures of all shapes and sizes. It was a good place to think. If anyone was to come across him right now they would think him some sort of religious man meditating in the middle of the forest. When he opened his eyes from his trance like state the sky was starting to turn a light pink-ish color; it was about seven o'clock now. Soon his family would come looking for him. _If I'm going to finish hunting I'd better do it quick, before Carlisle has Alice try and find me. I would have hell to pay if I didn't get back before school started. I may be immortal but I still have to go to school to keep up the rouse of being a normal teen. _The eternally seventeen year old started to jog back towards the border. As soon as he got to the line dividing the two states he started to pick up the pace. It was about eight now. _Shit I'm late! _He ran all the way to his home, changed faster than the speed of lightning and got to school. As usual when he was late he schmoosed the secretaries into giving him a late pass for a doctor's appointment even though he didn't have one that morning.

"Sorry I'm late…here's my pass." He showed it to his first period teacher before he took his place at the back of the room. There he was free to think about whatever he pleased and get away with zoning out. _I wonder why I can't read Elis mind…maybe it's because he is a supernatural and is trained to block mind readers…no that's too crazy. Maybe he's just so dense he doesn't have any coherent thoughts. No, he seems bright. _His thoughts carried from one class to another. Each idea crazier than the next. At one point he even thought about asking Eli why he couldn't read his mind. But that was so insane that his brain just went to autopilot after that.

**Eli/Bella:**

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. The sun was shining right in my eyes. Lovely way to start the school day right? The teachers' voice droned in the background. I tried to follow what she way saying but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was how right it felt being with Jake. His hand in mine, the way he could make me laugh, even when I was sad. He was perfect, he was my best friend and I couldn't believe that I had fallen for him. I remember when I used to tease him about the long hair that I now love. It seemed like time stopped every time I was around him. I thought about what happened after we ate at the Mexican restaurant last night. We walked around for about an hour, just window shopping, occasionally going into a store to warm up for a few minutes just to duck back out into the cold fall night. Our hands were intertwined most of the night, and if we weren't holding hands our arms were around each other. Several times my lips brushed against his. They were soft and smooth. The kisses tasted like hot sauce and chocolate, a surprisingly good combination. Each one left me wanting more. It was the perfect balance of lust and affection. On the way home we talked about _us _like as in _us as a couple_. Jake and I decided it would be better for both of us to not announce out relationship. Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't think straight anymore. Thoughts bounced off the walls inside my head like grasshoppers in a small glass bottle.

"Eli! Wait up!" Jessica called my name in the hallway. I waited patiently while she pushed her way through the throng of people in the narrow hall. "Hey, Eli?" My name rolled off her tongue.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering…do you have a girlfriend?" _shit! I should have seen that one coming sooner or later…do I have a girlfriend? Well I could say yes…but then she'd want to meet her. I guess I don't. But I like being "single". Yeah that will work. _

"Actually no I don't. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering…would you want to hang out sometime? Maybe go see a movie or something…?" She looked at me longingly.

"I, um, I thought you were with, you know, Mike."

"Me and Mike? I don't think that's ever going to happen. I've already moved on from him…"

"And onto me." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." We had almost reached the cafeteria by this time.

"Oh, nothing. I think you should try with Mike again…I know he really really likes you." I gave her an encouraging smile. In the cafeteria I looked for a place to sit, I usually sat with Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric, but I wanted to try a new table today. I scanned the tables looking for someone interesting to sit with, then I saw him. Edward Cullen. _Well its worth I shot_. I shrugged to myself and went over to sit with him.

"Hey, Edward. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No I guess not." He looked around to see if I was with anyone else. That was a negative.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" I was desperate for any information I could gather about the tall-dark-mysterious man. The best place to get information is right from the source.

"Only two years."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." The conversation went like that for the rest of the lunch period. I knew I wouldn't get far with him…but it felt like I knew less about him than I did before. This was definitely going to take longer than I thought. The bell rang and we both got up. I moved to get to my next class, but something stopped me. Someone was grabbing my hand, their hand was ice cold. I looked back to see who's hand it was. It was Edwards.

"Edward! Dude, get off me, I'm not like you! It was a mistake sitting next to you today, one that I won't make again!" Eli sneered; Bella on the other hand wanted Edward to keep holding her hand. Both were me that meant another brain battle. Eli won, and I walked away shaking my head. _I don't want Edward, I don't need him! I have Jacob, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Just forget about him. He's not mysterious; he's thick, and ice cold. He needs something to warm him up or something. I don't want people thinking Elis gay, that would make this harder on my then it already is…_

**After School**:

I was walking to my truck when I heard someone call my name.

"Eli! Eli wait, please! Can we talk?" It was Edward. I acted like I didn't care what he had to say. He arrived at my truck right when I was about to slam the door shut.

"What do you want? I already told you, I'm not like you."

"I just want to talk. And what do you mean when you say I'm not like you?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" I was exasperated.

"That would be nice."

"I. Am. Not. Gay." I spoke slowly, like I was talking to a pre-school child.

"Neither. Am. I." His voice was the same tone as mine. I knew he was messing with me.

"Oh really? Then how come you came onto me in the cafeteria?" I was becoming impatient. I was supposed to meet Jacob at my house.

"Because I know who you are…Bella Swan." His voice was menacing.

"Who's Bella? I don't know a Bella. I'm Eli. Are you forgetful too?"

"I know your secret. Just remember that." And with that cheery note, he left.

_He knows my secret? How can he know that? I didn't tell anyone, except for Jacob, Billy and Charlie. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't tell Edward. I doubt that they even would have a chance to! Billy and Jake live and work on the reservation and my dad has never talked to the Cullen's about me…as far as I know anyway. I can't let him tell anyone. Damn him, he's trappe__d me in a corner and I have no way out. _

**Saturday**

I picked up my phone and flipped it open so the keyboard showed. My fingers moved over the keyboard with ease, pushing several buttons. I was going to text Mike for Edwards number, I _needed_ to talk to him.

_Mike, do u hav Edward Cullens cell #? Need 2 talk 2 him ASAP_

My phone's screen lit up when mike texted me back. I pressed the button to read the message. He said:

_Yeah. Its 555-0123. R u busy rite now?_

I replied:

_No y?_

My phone buzzed to let me know Mike had texted me back.

_Need 2 tlk 2 u. bout Jessica_

_Ok, want 2 meet Mickey D's 4 lunch?_

_Shur. Meet ther in 10 mins_

_K. c u then_

_bye_

The conversation was over as quickly as it had begun. I didn't really want to go meet him for lunch but I knew I should. I threw on a baggy t-shirt and jeans. My shoes were by the door and I slipped them on as I called out to Charlie

"Hey. I'm meeting a friend and Mickey D's, be back later!"

"Okay!" His voice spilled from upstairs.

I headed out to the car and started it. Before I forgot I texted Edward, I wasn't planning on being a suck-up to him, I just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't tell anyone what he thought my secret was.

_Hey Edward. Its Eli. Just wanted to say hey, I guess. Oh and I'm sorry if I insulted you, I am a proud supporter of the gay community…so yeah._

As I pulled into the McDonalds parking lot my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen, it read ONE NEW MESSAGE: EDWARD C

_Holy shit he actually texted me back! what did he say? _

My heart fluttered when I read that he texted me back.

_Why did my heart flutter? Back up Bella, you have a boyfriend! And anyways Edward is a jackass so I shouldn't care whether or not he texted me back. _

I ordered my food, a chipotle wrap and a small chocolate shake, and was waiting for it when Mike walked in.

"Hey Mike!" I said, smiling.

"Hi Eli." He said. His voice was dull, kind of angry.

_Did I do something to piss him off?_

After we both got our food and sat down, he started talking.

"Listen Eli, I know that you are new to this school and stuff…but I really thought that you had caught on that I had a thing for Jessica. I would really like you to back off ok?"  
"Whoa. Back up. You think _I_ have a thing for _Jessica_?"

"Duh. She keeps talking about how you are going to ask her out…"

"Dude, you've got it all wrong. _She _came to me, last week. I told her that I wasn't interested. I also said that she should really try hanging out with you more. Cause you like her and all."

"So she _knows_ that you don't like her? Like for sure?"

"Yep. I made it clear as day that I didn't want her to be my girlfriend. You really should ask her out. Otherwise someone might you know?"

"I guess…but why would she go out with _me?_"

"Because you're awesome?" I said. This was really awkward. I barely know the guy and he's asking me for girl advice…I'm not very good at that department for a very "no dip-shit" reason.

**Two hours later:**

I finally left McDonald's two hours later. Mike just kept going on and on and _on_ about Jessica and his issues with her. I just sat and listened like a good friend should. But I could only take so much talk about Jessica and how she had an amazing body and was really smart and funny and blah blah blah. If that's all guys talk about all day then I was going to be glad when I could finally go back to being Bella. Listening to Mike talk _almost_ made me forget about the text message I had waiting from Edward. Almost, but not quite. When I got into my car I opened his message it said:

_Eli,_

_Im not gay. Trust me. Bt I get wht u r saying. Can we meet 4 coffee sometime n talk? Mybe later? Let me know if u r interested._

_EC_

I quickly typed a response. I told him to meet me at six at the local coffee shop.

**Six PM:**

I drove down the street and parked in front of the coffee shop. Edward was already in there, with a steaming mug clasped in his marble white hands. I breezed in and ordered a large mocha. When I sat down Edward smiled. He actually smiled.

_Why is he smiling?_

"You don't need to pretend around me, I know what you are."

_What the hell?_

"Um…?"

"I know that you are a girl. It pretty obvious if you ask me." He chuckled.

_Act dumb. Like you have no idea what he's talking about._

"Dude, I don't know what meds you are on, but you are seriously delusional! I am a guy. Just like you. Sorry to disappoint you or whatever."

"Stop playing dumb. I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not playing."

"Yes you are. Why don't you just admit it Bella? I've seen you in Port Angeles with a guy. And you were wearing girl clothes."

"What the hell? Are you like stalking me or something?" I practically shout. Several people turn their heads to stare at me.

"No, I just happened to be at the same place at the same time. And you just admitted that you were there and that you were with a guy wearing girl clothes." He smirked

_Damn him. He's smarter than most guys this age_.

"So what if I'm a girl? What's it to you? Why are you so interested in me?" My heart was pounding and my face as flushed. I don't know why but he made me nervous. But he also sparked curiousity in me. Like there was something he was hiding, a secret. Something deep and possibly dark.

Handsome, Tender, Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking, "No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing, dreaming on  
And every time I see you, I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer,

but you leave me feeling frozen

-Malchik Gay by T.A.T.U

**

* * *

**

Again I'm really really sorry that this took

_**forever **_**to post! I just got really distracted. And then I got writers block. And then I started a new FF and that took over everything. Then when I started writing again I got really busy. So yeah…enough of my excuses!**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
